A Dark Meeting on Christmas
by Blindflames vs Dark
Summary: Okay, its almost Christmas at the Team Rocket compund 'K' Alpha. Akka and Bark get an unexpected visiter, and also get a taste of what pure pwnage looks like. written by Blindflames and Dark Ketchum


A Dark Meeting on Christmas

Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon, yada yadda yadda. Blindflames owns Akkaba and Bark. Psykout 0\/\/\/z Dark, Matt, and all that good stuff.

Bark woke up on the 23rd of December quite happy that Christmas was so soon. He went over to Akka's bunk and beat him awake with a giant club. Akka woke up and then was hit on the head, and then went unconscious. Bark yelled "Wake up you lazy baby! WA, WA, WA, I was hit on the head! You're a baby!" Then Bark woke up and thought 'What a nice dream'.

Bark sat up in his bunk that the Team Rocket H.Q. had so graciously have supplied him. He yawned and then went to Akka and shook him awake. Akka and he were Grunts, the lowest rank. They didn't get a luxury room, but got what they needed. They were very jealous of Dark; he was the highest rank, under Ash, that is. "BOO YAH, FOOLZ!" The words had unexpectedly shot through the air. It was just probably an eggnog-high Shoi.

"Let's go beat up Shoi, Akka. How 'bout it?" Akka happily nodded his head. At that time, Shoi (accompanied by Random Rocket 'Tom') blew the door off its hinges. Bark walked calmly over to a safe in the room and unlocked it. Inside, there were various things such as thirty Gil, a Drugunov, a Thompson Sub-Machine Gun, and, of all things, two randomly placed Pokeballs. Bark pulled the Pokeballs out and threw one to Akka.

They threw the Pokeballs at Shoi's and 'Tom's' faces and Akka and Bark caught them! In the Pokeballs were Shoi and 'TOM'!

"Okay, I swear that was the best thing that ever happened this morning," said a voice. Akka and Bark looked at the door- or where the door used to be. Standing there was Dark. Akka's and Bark's jaws dropped to the floor in astonishment. Their hero was standing in the doorway, looking slightly confused. "What? Why are you staring at me in astonishment because your hero is in the doorway?"

Dark's eyes flickered over to the two Pokeballs Akka and Bark were holding. He laughed and introduced himself. "I'm Dark Ketchum," and Akka and Bark repeated Dark by introducing themselves.

"So… uh… how long've you two been here?" Dark asked.

Akka answered by saying "Ever since Ash wanted more people and good agents to undergo the 'Yim' case and figure out why Misty didn't marry him." Dark nodded. He started to seem a little tense.

"Never heard of it," Dark said. "Well, I gotta go, see ya." He turned and started walking away mumbling under his breath. 'I hate Team Rocket run by Ash! All he had to do to figure _that_ out was just askin' her!'

Akka watched Dark walk away with mixed emotes on his face.

"Is it just me, or does Dark hate the boss?" he asked. Bark shrugged.

"_WHAT'RE YOU LOOKIN' AT?_" Once more, the words had unexpectedly shot through the air. Akka and Bark poked their heads out of the door way just in time to see Dark punch another Rocket. The man flew past the room and smashed into a wall not to far away from Bark's and Akka's room.

"DARK! Stop this foolishness!" a new voice said. It was Ash. Dark turned to face him.

"Hey, little bro. Come to eat my fist!" Dark roared. He pulled back his arm and let another punch fly. Ash side stepped it.

"You _dare_ to attack me?" he growled.

"YOU FILTHLY LITTLE TRAITOR! AFTER ALL I DID TO KEEP YOU OUTTA HERE, YOU GO KILL THE BOSS AND TAKE OVER! HUH!" Dark shouted.

"Now is not the time for fighting. We can settle this later," Ash said coolly. Dark calmed and gave Ash a look of deep disgust.

"You sicken me," he said. With that, he left. Akka and Bark backed into their room and attempted to fix the door.

Dark: Fight scene stupid. I need more caffeine…… --

Blindflames: At least we finally got this chapter done.

Dark: A little late (about three months), but otherwise okay timing.

Blindflames: Only one thing to do now, readers. And that is……

Both: **_REVIEW OR DIE!_**


End file.
